Fine Again
by Morivanim
Summary: raiting for language in feauture content...4 years ago Draco and Harry had been in love but Draco made a mistake now he wants Harry back
1. Everything's gonna be fine again

Disclaimer: I am JK's reincarnation so I own everything!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..... Okay I'm not her reincarnation, but that's only because she's not dead. SO she still owns everything in my story except for the plot and Willow or David she shall never have Willow or David BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....okay I am messed up but to recap I own not one of the characters except for Willow, and David who you shall hear of later, and I am not the reincarnation of JK.enjoy my horrible story bye.  
  
It seems like every day's the same  
  
and I'm left to discover on my own  
  
It seems like everything is gray  
  
and there's no color to behold  
  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
  
Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here  
  
And I am aware now of how  
  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
  
Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now,  
  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
  
One day too late, just as well  
  
I feel the dream in me expire  
  
and there's no one left to blame it on  
  
I hear you label me a liar  
  
'cause I can't seem to get this through  
  
You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah  
  
Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here  
  
And I am aware now of how  
  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
  
Too late, I'm in hell  
  
I am prepared now,  
  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
  
One day too late; just as well  
  
And I'm not scared now.  
  
I must assure you,  
  
you're never gonna get away  
  
And I'm not scared now.  
  
And I'm not scared now. No.  
  
I am aware now of how  
  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
  
Too late, I'm in hell  
  
I am prepared now  
  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
  
One day too late, just as well  
  
I am prepared now,  
  
seems everything's gonna be fine for me  
  
For me; for myself.  
  
For me, for me, for myself  
  
For me, for me, for myself  
  
"And that was Fine Again by Seether, a new band from South Africa. And we'll get back to the music in a few moments but first let's take some calls on the love line."  
Do you recognize that voice? That my friend is the voice of the boy who lived, himself, Harry Potter. Harry, was now 37 years old turning 38 in a few weeks. Harry Potter had given up the life of a wizard in favor of the life of a muggle. He was now a D.J.at a very popular radio station. Why you ask, did he give up the wizards life? The truth is no one knows not even Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Finnegan his best friends. Hermione had married Seamus Finnegan surprising everyone when they spilled about having been dating secretly for over 3 of their years at school. Ron had yet to marry but was steadily dating Hannah Abott.  
One day Harry just up and left, of coarse not with out telling his friends where he had gone. They still kept in touch but they knew never to ask him to come home or even talk about why he might have left. Not that they hadn't tried oh no they tried many times always ending with being screamed at and having Harry storming away from them, only to have him owl an apology of his actions and begging not to ever ask again.  
"Hey your on the love line talking to Harry what's wrong in your life of love (a/n: yeah I no really lame but hey I heard someone on the radio say it once,)? Who am I talking to?"  
"Hi Harry. My name is Han...Harriet. Harriet Thompson. You see I've been dating this guy for a few years now and I'm completely in love with him, but I don't think he feels the same. What should I do should I dump him?"  
"Well Harriet how long have you two been together?"  
"About 2 and a half years."  
"Hmmmm... well as most women know men suck with feelings, so he might love u, might not. There's really not too much you can do to tell. Has he been treating you any differently?"  
"Well he has been a bit more distant then normal and a jumpy when were alone together."  
"Well that's a tough one he could be cheating on you or planning a surprise for you. If he has been with you for two and a half years and has been faithful to you the whole time it's most likely to be the later, simply due to the fact that most men cheat within the first year or not at all. Like with my friend Fred, he dated this one girl Genevieve for about five years and started getting distant and jumpy, a month after this started he proposed and is now happily married." Harry was lying through his teeth for this girl. Fred was married and he had dated the girl for 5 years before proposing and wasn't in the least bit nervous. Of coarse he couldn't let Hannah Abott, the callers real name, know that Ron was planning to propose soon.  
  
~D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in a compartment on a train to London, with his adopted 15 year old daughter Willow. Willow had black shining hair that took three hours to tame and beautiful blue eyes that looked like sapphires. She had been the oldest at the orphanage at 13 years of age. The social worker said that she would probably never have a family because most people adopted younger children. Well Draco had wanted to remedy that and took her in the first few months were hell, it had seemed like Willow didn't want a family which was partly true. During her fourth month with Draco she barley came out of her room. One day she hadn't come out all day to eat or anything and Draco was beginning to worry, Draco had never worried about anyone since.... he didn't want to think of that. SO he went up to check on her, he found her in her room crying her little blue eyes out. When he asked what was wrong at first she tried to make him leave but when he mentioned her parents she stopped and broke down crying again he had shared with her about how his father and killed his mother and then murdered himself leaving Draco all alone. The two grew closer after that and Draco had then become Willow's legal guardian.  
Draco loved Willow more than anything and treated her as she was his biological daughter, though that was not possible since he was gay. Yes the great Draco Malfoy was in fact gay. He didn't hide it either, he wasn't the stereotypical gay I mean if you didn't know you wouldn't have been able to tell, but if he saw a cute guy he'd flirt to his fullest. Life for him was great and almost perfect there was only one thing missing...  
  
~W~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Willow was lying down on her seat in her compartment across from Draco, (she barley ever called him her father and he was okay with it because he knew why. He was even slightly happy he had told her claming that it made him sound old.) wondering why he had planned this sudden trip to London, when she felt that weird vibe Draco gave off get stronger. Willow knew her father was different but more so then from the fact that he was gay. Yes she knew Draco was gay and she liked it that way it was like having two parents in one. But there was just something about him that screamed I'm not who you think I am. Just like Marcus Zambini. Balise Zambini was Draco's best friend, Marcus was his son. She had a huge crush on him. He had the same type of feeling about him. But she just didn't know what it was. In fact most of the people Draco's friends and their children had it. Willow turned to her father who was looking quite sad.  
"Hey Draco? What's wrong?" Draco was normally happy or angry it was very rare to see him so down.  
Draco seemed to snap out of a trans when she called him." Oh... what? Sorry went a little out of it." he replied putting a smile back on his face.  
"I'll say you were out of it. What's wrong pops? You were frowning. You know that causes wrinkles." Willow said playfully. Willow and Draco acted more like friends than family most of the time. It was just natural for them but if Willow took it to far and tried to step over the boundaries Draco could be an evil little bitch.  
"What's wrong is you called me pops. Now I feel old!" Draco cried frowning again. "And look you made me frown now I'm gonna have more wrinkles" Draco frowned harder right before both Willow and he collapsed into fits of laughter.  
When the laughter died down, Willow tried asking one more time.  
  
~D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco was still trying to get all my breath back after laughing when Willow once again asked him what was wrong. He debated telling her. But he knew she wouldn't understand. *I mean I know she knows I'm gay and she'd gladly help but I would have to tell her everything about my world. It would scare her if she knew. But then again she is going to have to find out anyway once I find...* Draco stopped in the middle of his thoughts when he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again for the rest of his life. The voice that haunted his dreams at night and his thoughts during the day. The on voice he wished to hear more than anyone's in the world, the voice of... (a/n: oh like you can't guess!!!)!  
  
~W~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco got really quiet after Willow asked again so she figured she wouldn't be getting an answer. She was used to it any time she asked about Draco's childhood he would shut up and not talk for hours. So she decided to put on her favorite radio station which happened to broadcast from London. It had her favorite D.J. who also handled the Love Line (one of the funnier parts of the broadcasts, which happened to be playing now.)  
  
"Well Jake it seems to me that if you can't get it up with the girl of your dreams you might want to try for the guy of your dreams." came the voice of the D.J., Harry Potter through the speakers.  
Willow looked over to Draco to see if he was still just staring out into space or if he was gonna answer her, what she saw almost scared her. ~D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco's moth dropped. It just couldn't be it just couldn't. The reason he was coming to London was on the radio telling a guy that he was gay. This was the best thing that could ever happen. Draco, who had become friends with Hermione during their last year of school due to the fact that they were both heads, had asked Hermione where he might be, she knew of coarse but because he wouldn't tell her why he wanted to know all she would tell him was Harry was in London, nothing more than that not even if it was muggle or wizard part. And now he knew he was at least working in the muggle part.  
"Willow do you know where this show is broadcast from?" he asked praying that she would so that he could finally see Harry and tell him what he meant to all those years ago.  
"Yeah it's in London Makers St. (a/n: I have never been to London or England even so I'm betting this place isn't real please just bare with me because I am an idiot). Jane went there for a contest once, said it's impossible to get in with working there being a guest or having an appointment." AT hearing all this Draco went from the happiest person on earth to having almost all of his hopes dashed, until Willow continued."Infact pretty much the only way you can have contact with anyone in the place is to call Harry's Love Line."  
"Willow? Do you have your cell phone with you?"  
  
TBC  
  
SO what cha think I bet you think it sucks but tell me anyway way k bye 


	2. One Day Too Late I'm in Hell

Oh my gosh thank all of you who reviewed and liked my story your criticism mean a lot to me. I know the spelling and grammar wasn't all that great in my past chapter was really bad but I didn't have a beta reader or spell/grammar check but I do now so I hope it will all be better. ~~And for all those who reviewed and said I should write for myself and not for the reviews. I do but I just want to get other peoples opinions on my writing to see what I could do better. If you've read some of my other stories I've put up 'chapter hostages' like that before. but even if I don't get any reviews I would still continue to write. I have a few chapters written it's just that sometimes to get the extra boost to have myself post them I want to make sure people are still reading them. I don't know if I made any sense but anyway here's the story.  
  
~W~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` "Yeah Draco I do why?" I answered wondering what my cell phone had to do with well anything.  
  
"Is it charged?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can I barrow it?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To call the station" he tried to be innocent while saying this.  
  
"Why? Would you need to call the station u have no love life."  
  
"Let me see it and you'll find out."  
  
"I grudgingly gave up my precious phone if only to find out why he was calling a love line.  
  
~D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
As Willow gave over her phone and I dialed the number to the station I began to get nervous. Which is a very un-Malfoy like thing to do I know but, hey so was being gay and adopting so I guess I can't do much complaining.  
The phone at the station rang and a woman who I can only guess was the producer picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Yes. Hello. Is this Harry's love line?" I asked her.  
"Yes may I have your name sir?"  
"Yes it's Draco."  
"Alright, please hold for a few mins. And we'll see if we can get you on air."  
"Alright thank you." I said and soon after was put on hold to elevator music.  
"Hey Draco why are you calling a love line?" I know it was killing Willow not knowing but if I did I would have to explain about the wizarding world and I just couldn't do that, she wouldn't understand and she'd think I was insane. not that she already doesn't. After, about 20mins. Of listening to mindless love babble on the radio and the elevator music on the phone the woman I had talked to before came on and told me they didn't have any time for more calls but if he were to call back tomorrow his name would be on a list to go on the air. He thanked the lady and returned the phone to Willow. ~W~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco just handed me my phone back and looked out the window. What is up with that? He better not think he's getting out of this so easily.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?" He's still looking out the window. Why won't he look at me? Oh this has got to be good.  
"What was with the phone call and how come you hung up?"  
"They didn't have time for my call but said if I call back tomorrow I could get on. So that's what I'm going to do."  
"Okay. But you do realize that you didn't answer my first question."  
"I didn't?"  
"No you didn't"  
"Well then I guess you'll never know." I could see the smirk on his face even though his head was facing to the side. He just knew this was killing me and the little sadist was enjoying every moment of it.  
"Dray tell me now or.."I said letting my sentence drift off and putting a smile on my face so sweet it was almost literally dripping with honey.  
"Or what?" he asked raising one of his salon plucked eyebrows.  
"Or I'll paste your nude baby pics on my web site for all your friends to see." My smile got even bigger as I saw the smirk drop from his face faster than a bowling ball from an airplane.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Oh I would."  
"Damn you. Look I can't tell you why. Okay."  
"And why not?"  
"Because it has to do with my school days and you know my rules about talking about that point in my life."  
"Oh yeah." Draco has this thing about his past any time you try to get something out of him about it his eyes get dark and tears form and he just snaps at you. It's really scary. Or if he's not being scary he'll just change the subject. It's the same with his family. It bugs me to end and he knows it but hey it's his life what can I do?  
"So Dray..did you hear Jake's mom Pansy is dating Mellony's dad Justin"  
"Justin Finch-fletchly?"(sp?)  
"mmmmmhmmmm.." We talked like that for the rest of the train ride ~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well that's all for me today I'll be back on again tomorrow at noon." I turned off my mic and start to pick up my things.  
"Hey Harry great show today"  
"Thanks Debbie"  
  
"SO where you off to tonight?"  
"Ahhh I'm just headin' on home. You?"  
"What? What happened to Vic?"  
"Let's just say things weren't working out"  
"mmmhmmm.. Tell me. You know you're not getting home till you do."  
"We got to talking and.well as it turned out the only thing we really had in common was the sex."  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh.. yeah well he was an ass-hole anyway."  
"Yeah but damn he was good in bed." We both laugh said goodnight and I left to go back to my flat uptown. You know I find it really funny that day after day I get phone call after phone call and help people with their love lives and half the time I get calls back from people saying thank you and I can't even get a boyfriend to last longer than a month.  
I get home turn on my lights and drop my stuff on the ground with my keys on the table.I noticed a smashed vase on the ground that was not smashed when I left. There could only be one culprit.  
"DAVID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A boy about 17 dressed In black baggy shorts a white muscle t and an open green button up shirt came slidding out of the door which may or may not have lead to the kitchen seeing as the boy was holding a sandwich.  
"Yeah dad?" the boy, David, asked through a mouth full of chewed food.  
"what happened to the vase?"  
"Uhhhhh. the dog knocked it over."  
"Funny. You know the supper doesn't allow dog's in the building."  
"I know it knocked it over on its way out."  
"Riiiight. Give me some of that sandwich." I said grabbing half out of his hand and taking a bite, chewing and swallowing it." Oh and you're grounded for the next 2 day."  
"Only 2 day?"  
"Yeah why you want more?" I ask while I take my shoes off and plop down on the couch.  
"Nope that's okay" David said as he plopped down on a chair near me and flipped on the t.v. to VH1. David is my son. I had had him during an affair with Cho Chang which ended in court 3 years ago over a custody battle for David.  
"So besides destroying my things what did you do today?"  
"Well not much I got up around 2 then I got a sandwich then I did some painting then I got on the computer then I got another sandwich and then you came home and stole half of my sandwich and now I'm here."  
"Wow you had one exciting day."  
"Such is the life of a teenager. SO what did you do?"  
"Listened to music and helped pathetic people with their love problems."  
"Hmmmm.. Did you call into your own show?"  
"Haha. No. now shut up and watch t.v."  
"Awwwwwww. how bout we go shopping tomorrow. That'll make you feel better."  
"You know not all gays like to shop. But you are so damn lucky I do." After laughing and more stereo-typical teasings from my son ending in a huge pillow figh whit couch cushions instead of pillows we popped in a movie, make some popcorn and settle down for the night.  
  
A/N: Well there you go. I know it doesn't make up for the long wait but I'll be updating more now if that helps. Any way revie pwease :-D 


	3. I feel the dream in me expire

A/N: Look I've actually written something! I know you all hate me for taking so long, but I'm hoping to have more time to write now so you may be getting even more yay! I've been much more active with writing since I got published in my schools literary magazine… we have the most critical people on the staff there so it's a big deal, even bigger because I got almost 0 negative comments about it, some of them even claimed my story was their favorite! Any way here's your new chapter.

W

Draco had rented us a room in some posh little place in up town London that we had checked into last night. After checking in we went out to dinner and then came back and watched a movie. I of course tried to pry out of him why exactly he was calling the show, but the boy can keep a secret, so finally giving up I crashed on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up early this morning to Draco rummaging through his suitcase, and me being the lovely morning person I am, grabbed the thing nearest to me, which happened to be one of those bibles the hotel rooms always have, and chucked it at his head. Hearing the resounding smack and yelp coming from his direction I smiled and rolled back over. This turned out to be a bad idea because no more than three minuets later I was brought to life by a bucket of ice cold water being poured on my head. Screaming and sitting up. I calmed myself before lunging at the laughing idiot, initiating a wrestling match which Draco obviously won.

After getting up and growling at him I got ready for the day. When I exited the bathroom Draco was sitting at the little table in our room, room service having already arrived. "So what are we up to today?" I asked tucking into the food in front of me.

"I hadn't really thought about it" Draco said looking thoughtful. I looked up at him with an incredulous gaze. "We could go shopping." He said smiling. I groaned, I hate shopping.

And that is how I ended up in this tiny shop in the middle of London looking through racks of vintage t-shirts while I wait for Draco to come out of the changing room and make his purchases. Getting board I lean back against what I think is a solid wall, unfortunately the wall contains a shelf with more t-shirts. Me being the klutz that I am knock off a bunch of the shirts and quickly crouch down to pick them up, praying to what ever deity that is up there that no one had seen. These particular prayers went unanswered and a shirt was held in front of me and an amused "I think you dropped this" is uttered. "Thanks" I mutter with a frown, grabbing the shirt and standing up I look to see who my mocker is, and come face to face with the most beautiful pair of dark chocolate eyes I've ever seen. Feeling even more embarrassed after noticing that the beautiful eyes are attached to a beautiful face and body I feel my face turn bright red.

"No problem. I'm always available to a help a damsel in distress." 'He is so gorgeous' is all I can think as he smiles. I chuckle a little, still uncomfortable. "Here let me help you with all this." He says leaning down to pick some more shirts up. I smile and do the same, completely forgetting about Draco.

DP

Laughing at what is possibly the dumbest thing to ever come out of my Dad's mouth I take a sip of my soda I think for a minuet before coming up with something, "Okay how about this one, hey baby" I say shaking my head trying to look sexy "was your father a thief? Because someone stole the stars from the sky and stuck them in your eyes." Dad and I laugh as we finish our pizza. Calming down he signals the waitress over for the check.

"Will there be anything else sir?" she asks, openly batting her eyelashes at Dad, who is too oblivious to notice her flirting. 'She must be at least 15 years younger than him' I think

"No thanks." He says calmly, sending her pouting all the way to the back.

"Dad, I hope I can be just like you when I get old." I say seriously as we leave the pizzeria.

"Okay what do you want now?" he asks eyeing me suspiciously. 'Why does he always think I want something..oh right… I do.'

"No seriously I hope that just like you when I'm in my thirties I hope I can get hit on by twenty year old women." I say sincerely. Dad just looks at me and shakes his head. "What!" I ask.

"Nothing" he says laughing, as he makes his way into a little shop. I begin to follow him until I hear something fall in the shop next to the one he just entered. I look in to see what it is as see a beautiful girl with long black hair picking up a bunch of shirts. Forgetting about my dad I go over to help the girl. The good thing about having a dad who knows so much about women is that I'm completely comfortable around them, and have no problem approaching one I like. I make my way into the store and pick up a shirt right in front of her. "I think you dropped this." I say smiling. She gets up and mumbles thanks. I stop when she looks at me she has the most beautiful sapphire eyes, I'm suddenly reminded of my lame pick up line. It seems that maybe someone had put stars in her eyes. "No problem. I'm always available to help a damsel in distress." I don't even know how I manage to put a complete sentence together in this girl's presence. 'Why can't I stop smiling?' "Here let me help you with this" I say leaning down to help her pick up the stuff she dropped.

When we've finished picking the stuff I can't help but wonder all about her, I can tell off the bat though that she's a muggle. I'm just about to ask her name when I'm cut off by my Dad coming into the shop. "David! Just where the hell have you been. I thought I made it clear you were supposed to stay with me as punishment." 'Oh shit!' I turn around to face my dad.

"Ummm… I.." 'He could not have come at a worse time.' I can feel my face turn as red as this beautiful girl's had been when I first saw her.

"He was helping me sir. I knocked some things off this shelf and he was helping me pick them up." I hear a timid voice behind me say. I look over my shoulder to see it's the girl, 'Damn I wish I knew her name.'

"He was?" Dad has his eye brow raised and I can see he understands. Sighing he says "Well I guess I can't be mad at him for that, can I. Well thank you for keeping my son out of trouble Miss… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Marks, Willow Marks." She says 'Willow…beautiful'.

"Well thanks again Miss Marks. I'm Harry Potter by the way." He says shaking her hand with a smile. I see her eyes widen, 'oh no'.

"The Harry Potter?" I can see my dad's eyes widen, he obviously hasn';t figured out she's muggle yet. "Of Harry's love line?" 'breathe dad… ther we go.'

"Yes. And this is my son David."He says pointing to me.

"Glad to finally know the name of my rescuer." She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. It doesn't last long, she seems to have remembered something and looks back at my Dad. " You know my father has been trying to call your show, he's here now… somewhere." She says looking around for him.

"Well I'd love to talk to him but I actually have to be going to work, wouldn't want to disappoint the fans. But if he calls in today I'll make sure he gets on, what's his name?"

"Oh he's already on the list to be on today, you don't need to worry about it."

"Allright well then I hope we'll see more of you Miss Marks."

"You too Mr. Potter, David," She shook my dad's hand and then mine. When she pulled back I felt a piece of paper in my hand, and smiled, I knew exactly what it was.Smiling Dad and I walked out of the store and went our separate ways, dad to work and me back to our flat. I would have stopped to go somewhere else but I knew he'd call as soon as he got to work so I settled for going home and wondering when the best time to call Willow would be.


	4. I am prepared now

A/N: Okay well I have decided I am going to start dedicating my chapters. Dunno why just will. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to …..drum roll…..**fifespice**! Who has recently been reviewing many of my stories and has reviewed this one 3 times:-D so this is for you fifespice. Hope you like it! On with the show!

* * *

HARRY

I left David and started walking towards the building where my radio show was broadcast from. I swear only David could be grounded and still end up getting a girl's number. I saw her slipping the paper to him, I give her points for subtlety. She seemed nice enough though, I did find it odd that she was excited about her father calling in to the show though, we didn't get to many male phone calls so It should be pretty easy to figure out which one was her father.

"Hey Debbie" I say walking in to the studio

"Hey Harry," she said looking through a thick binder .I sat down in my booth and put my head phones on leaving the door that connected out rooms open.

"What's all that?" I asked while looking through a stack of CD's.

"Nothing" she says distractedly. Now I know Debbie, and when she says nothing she means, none of you business, so naturally, I quietly snuck up behind her and began reading over her shoulder.

"Name: Jake Hackensal Age: 46 Height…" Debbie quickly snapped the binder closed and turned to glare at me, blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't you have a show to do." She snaps at me putting the book under her desk.

Laughing I make my way back in the booth. "Honestly Deb, a dating service?"

"Shut up" is all she said before slamming the door on me

"We will talk about this later!" I shout to her through the glass window that separated us. Sitting back down I shake my head and put my headphones back on. I place the new Rilo Kiley CD into the player and wait for my cue. When it comes I fall into my pattern of introducing my self and playing a song. I realize I've forgotten to call home and make sure David's there and as Debbie to do it quickly. She does so but not after cursing me under her breath. I'm pleased to hear he actually went home I know she's embarrassed but honestly, a dating service? When the music ends it's time to open the line.

* * *

DRACO

"Willow!" I yell at her through the door, "Hurry up and get out here!"

"I'm not coming out in this. I can't believe you got me to buy it!" She is the most fickle woman on earth I'm sure. Willow and I had spent most of the morning out shopping, and then made our way back to the hotel to order room service.

"Then change and get out here! I need you to put Harry's Love Line on!" Obviously forgetting how she didn't want anyone to see her and shot out of the bathroom and straight over to the radio. After fiddling with the dial she seemed to find the station.

"I can't believe I almost forgot it was on. I hope he gives a shout out to me." I looked over at Willow raising my eyebrow why would she get a shout out from Harry? She noticed my look and then gave me one before realization dawned on her face. "Oh god I forgot to tell you! While you were in the back trying on clothes at one of the stores… I met him… I met Harry Potter!" She looked so excited, but my heart stopped. Harry had been in one of the shops with us and I missed him. She wasn't done talking though. "See I had dropped some of the clothes from a shelf and his son came over to help me and well he came over to yell at is son for going off without him." I couldn't believe it Harry was…wait. Did she just say that Harry had a son? If he had a son, he must have a family. I slumped slightly until I heard what came next out of her mouth. "I gave him my number and Mr. Potter can't wait for your call today. Only I forgot to tell him your name."

"Willow when you met him did you give him your last name?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

Okay so he didn't know I was here. Maybe I still had a chance all I ad to do was call. The next thing I heard was Harry's voice resonating out of the radio.

"Here." Willow said handing me my phone. I punched in the number as Harry spoke it and pressed send. Soon enough I heard a woman's voice on the line.

"Yes, hi, my name's Draco. I called yesterday."

"Ah yes here we are, you'll be on next now when Harry picks up you can give him a false name if you don't want anyone knowing who you are."

"Right. Thank you." As she put me on hold my heart started pounding I hadn't thought about my name, I really couldn't use my real one or what I would say. I didn't have time to think about it though, the music on the phone stopped and I heard Harry's voice asking me for my name and problem. I froze, and then slowly began to speak after being nudged in the ribs by Willow. "Oh umm… hi, my name's…Dr…ake."

"Nice to meet you Drake." I heard his cheery voice say, it put me at ease hearing the smile in his voice. "So what can I help you with?"

"Well I'm not actually sure you can."

"Well try me." I decided to be as truthful as I could.

"Okay but you're going to think I'm lower than low," here I took a deep breath "I was an arse to my boyfriend, I… I cheated on him…with a woman."

"I see well that actually happens to a lot of gay couples when one of the two isn't comfortable with their sexuality and needs conformation." I could hear the tone in his voice change, getting defensive but trying to be understanding. I stopped him though.

"No, no, that's not it. I'm completely comfortable with my being gay, and I have no doubts that he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, my family kicked me out, cut me off, and doesn't even consider me to be born, and I still want to be with him."

"Then why did you do it?" He seemed honestly curious if not angry.

"I… I don't know."

"Did you know the woman?"

"Yes… I had dated her, before I had realized I was gay. Its how my boyfriend…ex-boyfriend and I met. She and I went to her house, we thought it was empty, and we were getting ready to have sex, she had her head in my lap, the only thing was that… I couldn't get it up. He opened the door though thinking she was in there alone. He was so beautiful and sexy I immediately shot up and well he started to yell, but not at me, at her. Apparently he had had a crush on me for a while, and was pissed she had gone after me when she had know of his feelings. I got pissed at her too and when he left I yelled at her grabbed my pants and went after him. We started dating soon after that. Huh, funny to think he found me in the same position when we broke up, only difference is that I was drunk the second time" I waited for a few seconds, my voice nearly broken with all the emotional stress of telling that. "I need him back, he's the only one for me, and if it weren't for my daughter Willow I don't think I'd be able to live without him in my life." I thought that by now he would have hung up and that soon he'd be telling the whole of England how horrible a person like me who would cheat was.

"Your daughter? You had a child with the woman?"

"No I adopted"

"Oh… "He was silent for a long time, and I was scared. "You were right I can't help you." My heart dropped and smashed. "I want to more than anything, but I can't"

I had to ask I had to, "You can't or you won't?" I knew there was malice behind it but I couldn't help it. It hurt horribly.

"Trust me it's can't. Your ex wants you back, but he won't take you back, it won't matter what you do. You've lost him for good. I'm sorry." He sounded so lost and cold, not at all like the Harry I knew, in fact I had forgotten it was Harry I was talking to.

"How do you know?" I screamed at the phone. "There has to be a way to get him back there has to be." I whispered the last part actually breaking down and crying.

"I know because it happened to me. I once had a boyfriend who cheated on my with my best friend's sister. I loved him, I wanted him back, but I couldn't take him back. He begged and pleaded, I wanted to take him back but I couldn't let myself. I haven't seen him in4 years" It was almost silent except for my quiet sobbing. Willow was rubbing my back, and whisper words of encouragement. I had forgotten she was there. "I really wish I could…well… actually... there may be one way."

"Anything…. I'll do anything to get him back."

"It would take too much time to explain on air, but if …wait you said you had a daughter named Willow, right."

"Yes I do" I said sniffling.

"I hate to ask you this on air but is your last name Marks?" I almost responded that no it wasn't, before remembering that I couldn't let him know who I really was, and told him that yes, yes it was. "In that case would it be all right if I called you after the show? I met your daughter earlier this morning and she gave my son her number."

"That would be fine. Thank you."

"I honestly hope I can help." He said before I was connected back to the woman and then hung up. I looked toward Willow who was confused and scared. I realized then I had put off telling Willow for too long. I had to tell her, about everything, and it looked like I would have to do it now. I wiped my eyes, turned off the radio, and sat on the couch motioning for Willow to sit next to me.


	5. I hear you label me a liar

"Draco?" Willow said quietly sitting next to me. The only time Willow had ever seen me break was the day I finally got her to let me adopt her, and even then it hadn't been that badly, not to mention I had been telling the truth then. Gods I felt like an idiot. Not only had I broken down on radio, but I had broken down over a lie. I didn't even know where it had come from one minuet I'm talking about what I had done to Harry the next I was fucking a non-existent lover's sister. And what did Harry mean he'd had a lover do that to him? How many others had Harry had?

"I'm fine Willow." I said wiping at my face and giving a small forced laugh. "God I must look awful." I at least got a small smile out of her.

"Horrible" she said handing me a tissue. After blowing my nose and tossing the used tissue in a nearby trash can I heaved a sigh.

"Willow you…you know my rules about talking about my past…right?" I asked looking at the ground.

"Yeah" she was searching for my eyes I knew it, she hates talking without making eye contact. I lifted mine to meet hers as I spoke the next sentence.

"How about we break 'em."

WM----------------------------

I couldn't believe Draco was saying this. He actually wanted to tell me about his past. I wondered how much he'd tell. There were so many times when I had nearly broken his neck for not telling me something, and now I got to know it all. It was like living in the Sahara for years and the suddenly finding your self in the middle of an ocean.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He was, this was a dream come true, I had so many questions.

"I am, but…" Of course there was a 'but'. "I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't vastly important to what is going to happen, and if I didn't need your help so badly."

"Okay." Draco opened his mouth to begin telling me all I'd wanted to know. I know my eyes had to have bugged when he began speaking.

"Willow - do you believe in magic?..."

DP-------------------------------------

'Should I call her? Is it too soon?' I was pacing back and forth in front of the phone in the living room. I was dying to call Willow, just thinking her name made me smile. She was so beautiful. I had almost picked up the phone when dad came into the house and ran straight to the phone, grabbing Willows number from my hand. He then started pacing just like I had been doing.

"Okay so... is there a reason you just took that from me?" I asked. It didn't look like he had heard what I said, so I was shocked to get an answer, even if it was a short one.

"Drake." He said.

"You took a girl's number from me, because of a guy?" I was confused as hell and wanted some answers.

"Drake is Willow's father. He called into the station today I told him I'd call him off the air to help him with his problem." He had stopped pacing but was still staring at the paper.

"So then why don't you call him?" I asked. Hey, one of us needs to call that house and I'm too much of a chicken.

Dad looked up at me and answered, "Because I have no idea what to tell him."

HP------------------------------------------------------

I was terrified of calling this man, and I had no idea why; maybe because the situation was so similar to what I had been through with Eric. Eric and I had met about a moth after I moved out here, to get away from heart brake; he worked in a restaurant near the studio. Ginny had come to visit, and was thinking about getting an apartment near by and we decided to meet there for lunch. He had been out waiter and immediately I had thought he was gorgeous. I told Ginny so. A few weeks later Ginny had bought an apartment in the neighborhood and moved in, so I went to go see her; she had given me an extra key to her apartment saying that I could drop by any time. We had been having lunch at the restaurant Eric worked in quite a bit, so much in fact that we each now had a usual there. So when I had gone to visit her I opened the door looked around and couldn't find her, so I decided to look in the bedroom and wouldn't you know it, There was Ginny, naked as the day she was born, trying to arouse an equally naked Eric. I was shocked and screamed something; it was probably something along the lines of what Drake had talked about. I ran out of there as fast as I could, and Eric followed me. We ended up dating for nearly two years, when once again I caught him with Ginny, only this time he was having no trouble performing. It ended then and there, I was heart broken, again.

"So then why don't you call him?" David asked.

I decided to answer honestly. "Because I have no idea what to tell him."

"Why don't you draw on personal experience?" David asked "Isn't that what you normally do?"

"Yeah but, my personal experience with this one is making me want to kill the guy." I said

"Oh, so he's one of the cheaters."

"One of the worst kind." I said

"Gay to straight?" he asked. I had then decided that my son knew me far too well, as he walked over to the couch and sank down.

"Yep." I said. I tried to think about this again, if Eric ever wanted me back, which was highly doubtful, after all I had seen him with some blonde chick the other day and they were looking pretty friendly, what would he have to do to get me. 'He'd have to start big, because he had hurt me in the first way. Showing up and apologizing wouldn't work; it would need to be more subtle than that. Calling me up and asking me for drinks might get me out of the house, just for curiosity. Then if all went well, asking to go out as friends, maybe to a movie or something where we didn't have to talk a lot, because hopefully most of the talking would be done the first night. Alright I guess I'll start with that. 'This is going to be one long case.'

I picked up the phone and dialed the number on the piece of paper.

DM-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's the basic overview." I said. I had just spent the last few hours going over almost every detail of my life with Willow. I had no idea how she would react to it. I was just waiting for the fireworks to start.

She was silent for a minuet and then, "Oh my god. That explains a whole fucking lot."

"Watch your language!" I said automatically.

"So you're a wizard." I couldn't help but wonder if that was all she had gotten from the story. I had explained everything, especially everything about Harry. "And the ex-lover of my favorite dj…wow. Oh My God! He's gonna be calling here soon!" She yelled, her eyes popping out. I had almost forgotten too and grabbed my cell phone scared as hell that he would call right now.

I nearly jumped out of my pants when Willow's cell phone started to ring instead. She looked at the caller id and it was a number she didn't recognize, so she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said, just before her eyes nearly jumped from her head. "Yeah he's right here hold on one minuet. She covered the mouth piece and mouthed 'It's him!' She handed me the phone and I put it up to my ear before turning around and beginning to speak.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Drake? It's Harry." His voice was like silk through the phone.

"Oh hi." I had started pacing around the room as Willow sat there on the couch, her feet pulled up under her watching my every move.

"This isn't a bad time is it?" he asked.

"No not at all."

"Oh well, good." He was silent for a while, obviously nervous. He was so cute when he was nervous.

"Have you- Have you thought of any way to help me?" I asked, knowing that was the reason he had called in the first place.

"Well yeah, I think I mean I don't know the guy so I can't be sure if any of this will work for you but I have a few ideas."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." By now I was sitting on the couch next to Willow hugging a pillow.

"Before I say anything else though I want you to know that this isn't an easy fix, it's going to take time, a lot of time."

"I'm willing to do what ever it takes to get him back." It was true, I wanted, needed Harry back, at any cost.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know that I have left you all waiting far to long for this but I hope you like it. R&R please, maybe a few reviews will get me to be a faster updater. 


End file.
